


Waking Dreams

by RostosGirl



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RostosGirl/pseuds/RostosGirl
Summary: After the fight with the Golem and the vision from a dying deity, Sariel struggles to come to terms with all she has seen.
Comments: 2
Collections: Sin Bin DnD





	Waking Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Ready for some sad boi hours? Here ya go.

The world around her was muffled. Her party members shuffled forward, some limping, some just like her...watching the world with glassy eyes and world worn expressions. The battle had been long and strenuous. The details were fuzzy...she shot an arrow into the eye of that... _ that thing _ . 

All it did was piss it off.

She then ran for someone...Z. She ran to Z.

Why? She could have gone to anyone and yet...Sariel chose to go to him. She got him hurt and then  _ left him _ .

_ “Sariel, get somewhere hidden. Go!” _

His bellowing order rang in her head on repeat. She wasn’t strong enough  _ again _ . She got someone she cared about hurt  _ again _ .

_ I care for him? But...I can’t-- _

“Sariel.” Dark green eyes swung to the one who had spoken...Zirian. The paladin that did her best to protect them and keep them all alive. “Here...head up to your room.” A key hit her palm, warm hands closing her fingers around it.

With a mute nod, Sariel trudged forward.

She didn’t care about the room. Her aching body and grieving heart just wanted sleep. Sleep to push it all down and forget.

_ There he stood, in that small cottage. His crooked smile shining bright as he sat at the table. The two children excitedly talk to him, eating the breakfast she had made. Freshly picked flowers were placed in a vase on the windowsill where she finished cooking her and Mikel’s breakfast. _

_ Mikel. A name Sariel had tried to erase from her mind, and the pain with it. His pitch black hair that hung to his shoulders, not yet tied back. His short beard that framed that same crooked grin. His eyes were that deep brown like freshly rained on earth, and stared at the children...their children. _

_ It was everything Sariel had dreamed of once upon a time...and it was a lie. _

She awoke with a gasp, slicked in sweat and panting. Tears edged her lashes, yet she refused to let them fall. Her tears were shed a century ago and wouldn’t bring Mikel back. She stayed there for how long, she didn’t know. Sariel only roused once a soft knock echoed on her room’s door. What their next move was...she didn’t know. 

She wanted one thing...and if the party couldn’t help her achieve it, she would leave.

_ I’m not here to be a hero...they die for glory and are sung about for nothing. _


End file.
